


step one, drink: step two, make mistakes

by southdragon



Category: overwatch
Genre: Drunk McCree, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, literally just wrote this for mingh, patient then not so patient hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdragon/pseuds/southdragon
Summary: drunk jesse shows up at hanzo's door by accidentfor MINGH





	1. step three: pretend you dont remember

**Author's Note:**

> alright listen kids i dont know if this is good like at all but i wanna POST IT and make it DONE
> 
> sorry if theres any mistakes, i wrote this at 11 o clock at night eheh

It’s nearly midnight when Hanzo wakes up to a door being opened.

He suppresses a grumble and sits up, having already been asleep for an hour or two. He stands up straight and goes to talk to the person who’d come in, when he’s interrupted by a tight hug.

The person smells of smoke, and god, so much alcohol. It couldn’t be anyone else but McCree. He hasn’t said a word yet, much to Hanzo’s surprise. This isn’t like the cowboy, sure they were friends but they’d never quite been so... close?

“Hanzo, what’dya doin’ in m’room,” Jesse mumbled, nuzzling his face into Hanzo’s hair, “Mmm, darlin’, anyone ever tell you how lovely you smell? Like... like mint, n’some.. some flowers, maybe.”

His accent is unusually thick and his breath stinks of some kind of whiskey, confirming Hanzo’s suspicions that he was drunk. By the way he’d waltzed in and pulled Hanzo into a bear hug, he’s sure that he’s passed drunk by now. Hammered might be a better word.

Hanzo maintains a straight face at his comment; but a flush does creep up to his cheeks, “No, not really, but thank you.”

Jesse pulls away and has the dumbest smile on his face which makes Hanzo’s heart weak, “Any time, sugar...”

Hanzo smiles faintly then cleared his throat, gently turning the cowboy around and patting his back, “Anyhow, u aren’t in your room, McCree. You’re a couple doors down, remember?”

“.. Oh. Ya right. Sorry, I’m a lil’ drunk right now. Just a lil’,” Jesse took a step forward, tripping over his own feet and almost falling to the floor if not for Hanzo’s quick movements. Hanzo wraps Jesse’s arm around his shoulders, helping him back onto his feet.

“I’ll help you, don’t worry. Keep moving,” Hanzo starts to help Jesse to his room, Jesse mumbling under his breath and slowly taking steps with him. Hanzo closes his door behind him and walks a few doors past his own, trying to ignore the stare of Jesse next to him. He can’t tell what he’s thinking, especially now that he’s drunk. He stops at the door and Jesse opens it himself, smiling at him now.

“You’re my hero, Han. Such a wonderful man. Never met anyone quite like you,” Jesse chuckled faintly, Hanzo stopping once he got to his bed to lay him down.

“I’m flattered you think so, McCree, you are also- Mph!”

Jesse laid down on his bed, sure, but he had grabbed Hanzo’s hand to pull him down with him. Hanzo’s cheek is pressed to Jesse’s chest now, listening to his heartbeat and his steady breathing.

“C’mere, you. Jus’ nap with me, babydoll. No harm innit, just nappin’...” Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo tightly, a hand settling on the small of his back. Hanzo wasn’t really all that uncomfortable, it’s not as if he had never been this close to someone before. It was just a bit jarring, like everything had happened all at once.

It wasn’t even that long until McCree had fallen asleep, his hold becoming loose. Hanzo found himself just settling down and relaxing, setting a hand on McCree’s chest. It can be sorted out in the morning. For now, he’d enjoy the lack of space between them, as if they were like this every day of their lives.

~

Hanzo woke up first, unfortunately. He had no intention of moving, however, because he was still tired. He was comfortable as hell, and Jesse’s room lacked the large window facing the sun as his does. Hanzo was at his most relaxed, closing his eyes again to drift off back to sleep...

That is, until McCree did wake up. At first, he doesn’t quite respond. Hanzo does take note of his hand traveling a bit farther south, though.

“Goood morniinngg... Han- Hanzo? Jesus!” Jesse sat up straight, Hanzo huffing but holding a hand out to prevent him from talking. 

“Relax, McCree. You came into my room drunk last night, I helped you here. You pulled me down with you, and I couldn’t really get away,” he played it off with a gentle smile, not wanting him to get mad at himself, “It’s really no problem. You have no control of yourself when drunk.”

“God, you sure, Han? If I bothered you too much or anythin’- goddamn, this headache...”

“I’m positive, Jesse. Breathe. I’ll go get you some water and medicine for the headache,” Hanzo quickly stood, gently patting his shoulder. Jesse just nodded and rubbed his face, letting Hanzo walk to the door and leaving.

He did hear a small comment, which he chose to ignore, “Of course, ya had to go ‘n try to grab his ass, ya idiot-”


	2. step four: drink a little more

This has been the sixth time it had happened.

Jesse had continually showed up to his door drunk, thinking it was his room instead of Hanzo’s. Hanzo would help him over to his room, then one way or another they would end up in the bed together. They would wake up and McCree would not remember anything, apologizing and letting Hanzo leave.

Truthfully, the more it happened, the closer Hanzo had gotten to speaking up at how he acted. He left out some details to Jesse as to not scare him away. Sometimes Jesse would say something sweet to him, and he always referred to him with some affectionate nickname. Jesse always wanted to be near him, always had a hand on him.

It was driving Hanzo up the wall, if he was honest. The more it happened, the more comfortable Hanzo got. With every hug he let him hold him a little longer, with every look he matched it with a smile. Eventually he was going to have to draw a line, to stop holding back and talk to McCree about it. He need to know. He needed to know if perhaps this might... lead to something.

Tonight, though, felt different. Hanzo stood up immediately, knowing it was Jesse. This time though he was met with no hug, only a smile.

“Naw, I know, you- you gon’ say, this isn’t m’room, but- but no, I know.. I just. I wanted to see ya,” Jesse stepped closer, staring at Hanzo in a way that almost made his knees weak. “Ya just.. incredible. Ya so... wow, I mean...”

“Jesse, do you need to sit down?” Hanzo saw the way he was swaying, holding a hand out in case he fell forward. Jesse looked down at himself, quiet for a moment before he nodded slowly. Hanzo guided him to his bed and sat him down, Jesse’s calm face briefly replaced with something that looked like fear, perhaps. Hanzo ignored that, just waiting to listen to him.

He’s quiet for a moment, before he started to speak, “Han, you... you are so... beautiful. Yur so strong, so talented. I never thought I’d ever meet anyone as special as you. Especially here. These people are like my family, I love ‘em and then you came along and I just...”

Hanzo stares at him, stunned. Jesse looked right back at him, seemingly searching Hanzo’s face for a response. Then, in an instant, Jesse kissed Hanzo, hands cupping his face. Hanzo was definitely shocked then, and it took all of his willpower to pull away.

“Jesse- no, stop,” Hanzo looked down, preventing Jesse from attempting another kiss. He also tried not to look at him, assuming he just broke his heart a little. It was just the wrong time, Jesse was drunk... Jesse just pouted and attempted to try again, like somehow he just knew Hanzo wanted more.

“Please, Jesse. Stop.” 

When they lock eyes, it’s quite the mix of emotions. Hanzo can see the disappointment in Jesse’s eyes, like someone had told him his puppy died. It broke Hanzo’s heart into a million pieces, but he had to stop it there.

“In the morning. We will talk about... this,” Hanzo looked away, frowning and sighing, “Do you think you can make it to your room on your own.”

“I... sure. Sure thing, Hanzo,” Jesse stood quickly and stumbled away, one hand on the wall to guide him along. Hanzo grumbled at himself, putting his face in his hands. He was sure glad that Jesse never remembered any of this.

~

“Hanzo? Hanzo, open up...” Jesse was knocking on the door, not too hard but hard enough to wake him up. Hanzo groaned and sat up, running his hands through his hair and glancing at the door,

“Come in,” he rubbed his eyes, seeing Jesse when he opened the door and remembering the night before. Ah, right. The kiss. The disappointment. But why would he...

“Hanzo, I’m really.. I need to open up. I can’t keep this a secret anymore,” Jesse huffed, looking straight into Hanzo’s eyes. They bore into his soul, making him unable to look away from the cowboy. “I usually.. I usually remember. The nights, The details are always fuzzy but... I remember the feeling. Holdin’ you in my arms, so close I can smell some kind of shampoo in your hair... God, Han, I just want that. I want that all the time.”

Hanzo, speechless that he’d gone straight to the point, stared at him. Jesse just looked right back at him, a bit of fear in his eyes.

“It’s why... it’s why I kept drinking. I’d get drunk, n’ I would have the guts to talk to you. You’re as pretty as you are intimidatin’, Hanzo,” Jesse stepped closer and Hanzo didn’t react at first, then he continued, “I’m sorry I lied to ya.”

Hanzo sighed and rubbed his face, crossing his arms, “Do you remember last night then? If you really remember it all?”

Jesse sighed and scratched his head, a blush rising to his cheeks, “Yessir, I do. I’m sorry if you didn’t wanna, Hanzo. I swear I would never push somethin’ on-”

In a flash, Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s shirt to pull him down and kiss him. Too much talking, not enough doing. He wanted Jesse to do something. McCree perked up at the kiss, eventually closing his eyes and leaning into it with his hands on Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo let the kiss drag on for a couple minutes then pulled away, sliding his hands over Jesse’s chest to his shoulders.

“I was beginning to think that you wouldn’t say anything,” he raised an eyebrow at him, “I was becoming... impatient.”

“Oh, darlin’, sweetheart, if you’da said somethin’ I’d’ve-” Hanzo puts a finger over Jesse’s lips, hushing him up.

“There’s no fun in that,” he laughed with a soft smile. He cupped Jesse’s cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb. His stubble scratched against his skin, not quite as perfectly trimmed as Hanzo’s own beard. Jesse looked overjoyed, pulling Hanzo closer so they pressed together in a tight embrace.

Suddenly, Hanzo’s ass was gripped tightly, causing him to let out a yelp and blush. It was Jesse’s turn to smirk, then.

“Oh I can be fun if you want fun, sugar. All you gotta do is ask,” he purred into Hanzo’s ear, kissing under it and gently squeezing his ass. Hanzo hummed and tilted his head to the side, chuckling softly.

“I’m quite glad you’re sober now, then, because I am most definitely asking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there i hope u liek hanzo's getting diqued down now


End file.
